


the fox and the hare

by forgetfulgoldfish



Series: coping [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Mild Gore, idk how exactly to tag this guys sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetfulgoldfish/pseuds/forgetfulgoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i've been going through a lot with my family and felt like i needed to make an outlet, so here it is.</p><p>addiction will cause us to fall into an early grave in pursuit of that first high. don't become its next victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fox and the hare

a fox, bloodied and trailing scarlet, legs maimed. their head hanging in exhaustion as their tongue lolled out of their jaw, heavy, white breath puffing adrift into the chilled air.

they wandered through a pristine winter forest, white and calm. menacing traps litter the ground; sharp, chrome fangs just barely glinting from underneath the snow. not completely hidden, not very visible.

they seek a white hare, like the one they caught all that time ago. a fat, healthy animal with delicious, tender flesh that kept their belly full for weeks, the euphoria resulting from that hunt unlike any other. 

however, this hunt has left them barren and skeletal; they crave nothing other than that hare, and thus will eat nothing other than that hare. the old memories of that first hunt drove them onward, despite not having seen their prey in a long while. the first time they fell into a trap left their back leg almost completely lame, but they still trudged forward. those metal jaws constantly snapping at their ankles almost seem routine now, and become more frequent the further they travel.

the fox was warned of this white hare that lived in a dangerous forest, and how the traps eagerly snapped fragile bones of those who dared to enter in pursuit. the fox also knew of others who partook in the flesh of that white hare as well, and how they raved over it while brandishing bloodied paws and old scars as prizes from their journeys. so, one day, the fox edged around that dangerous forest, spotting their prey as it sat in the snow, untainted fur blending into the white blanket around it.

it seemed almost too easy, that first hunt. that stupid rabbit sat on the edge of the forest, and didn’t even try to flee until the fox already had their teeth around its throat. fangs piercing the skin, the hare’s blood flowing onto the fox’s tongue; it was as if the fox was holding heaven itself in their jaws.

they feasted, they celebrated, they yelped and cried out about their victory as stars danced in their vision and everything became more vibrant with life. their belly full and white fur on their throat now painted crimson, they glanced back toward their den, where their family awaited their return. 

however, a snap of a twig drew their attention back into the forest, eyes instantly locking onto another white hare, a twin of the one just caught. the fox watched as it leapt away, snow flying up in clouds from its tracks during its escape. as the snow settled, the fox then spotted that first set of silver teeth, silently waiting for its own prey. even with a newly filled belly, temptation and craving caused the fox’s mouth to water and legs to get twitchy with adrenaline. they didn’t need that second hare, but what if it was just as good, if not better, than the first one? and if this hunt was so easy, how hard would it be to catch that second hare?

the fox smirked, and then followed. 

they never did find that hare.


End file.
